


Call Me If You Need Anything.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [77]
Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Baseball Player Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, M/M, MLB, Married Couple, One Hundred Ways, Worried Benny, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Call me if you need anything."





	Call Me If You Need Anything.

**77\. “Call me if you need anything.”**

* * *

“Call me if you need anything,” Benny insisted for the fifth time as he stood half on the curve of the sidewalk, and the van filled of baseball players. Benny threw a middle finger back at his teammates as they awed at the younger man who kept scanning his husband Smalls over head to toe.

“You’re going to Nationals Park. I'm literally going to meet you at the next stadium in two weeks Benny," Smalls giggled as he moved closer gently pushing Benny fully onto the bed. Leaning forward on his tiptoe Smalls pressed a soft kiss to his husband's lips, "Now get going. I'm going to be okay.".

"Let's go Rodriguez!" The coach yelled finally getting fed of waiting.

"Bye. Call me the moment you get back inside."

"Okay Benny, bye. Love you."

"Love you more Smalls!" Benny yelled as the driver closed the doors the second Smalls backed away.


End file.
